Start of Something New
by Thakuro
Summary: Shih-na... these past seven years we'd spent together, the strong bond and mutual respect we'd developed for each other, do they not mean anything to you? ( Shi-Long Lang x Shih-na, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney )
I was her wolf, and she was my moon.

As the leader of my loyal pack, I feared not even the darkest valley knowing that she was always there to have my back, for she was someone I could depend on and trust above all else.

That said, never had I imagined the day would come when I learned of her true identity. She was in fact a mole working under my long-term prey who had been smuggling counterfeit bills into Zheng Fa, leaving me with no choice but to arrest her on the spot even if it meant losing my closest subordinate. Her betrayal was like a dagger to my heart. Nevertheless, I had only myself to blame.

Shih-na... these past seven years we'd spent together, the strong bond and mutual respect we'd developed for each other, were they all for naught...?

* * *

 **March 14, 11:50 PM**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **District No. 13**

* * *

"Please, Stop! You're hurting me!" Shin-na struggles to get loose as I restraint her arm behind her back. This by far has been her second failed attempt at escaping from me, and I've just about had it.

"You're just making this harder for the both of us. Now get a move on!"

"D-Don't push me!"

A little while along the dark and lonely street, the bullet wound on my right leg is finally getting the best of me just as I feared, dropping me down to my knee next to a sunset orange lamp post. "Uggh..." I find myself panting, much to Shih-na's amusement.

"What's the matter, tough guy?" she sneers. "Say... you know you can always release me and spare yourself this torture."

"Hah! You know me better than that, Shih-na. This wolf would rather choose death than allow his prey to escape his fangs." Forcing myself back up on my feet, I growl as I endure the searing pain before strengthening my grip on her arm. I sigh. "That said, I don't think I even know you anymore..."

"..."

"Lang Zi says: only cooperate with those you can trust. It kills me to think that you of all people would so coldly stab me in the back."

"Pfft... pfft... pfft... ahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Her sudden outburst of laughter immediately echoes throughout the street, all the while sending chills down my spine.

"What's so damn funny!?"

"Oh, Lang... you're so naive it beyond me. Trust, you say? Only an idiot would believe in such hogwash."

"Grr..."

"You should've seen that the look on your face finding out your supposedly trustworthy partner merely had you running around her palm this whole time."

Finally running out of patience, I clench her arm before shoving her down to the street with me, but that's when I realize that my right leg has gone completely numb, and Shih-na, being the devious woman she is, mercilessly kicks me straight in the wound and quickly snatches the gun from around my waist as I groan in excruciating pain.

"Game over." She grins while pointing her gun at my face.

"Shih-na... you wouldn't dare shoot your superior now, would you?" I drag my leg over to her. That is, until she purposely misses a bullet right in front of my feet.

"I swear the next one won't miss, so SIT!"

"Grr..." Silence hangs in the air as we only glare into each other's eyes. When she starts taking her steps back, however, the cop instinct inside me kicks in and I soon find myself pressing forward once more. *Bang* That's when a bullet pierces straight through my right foot.

"Argh!" I falter but persist to approach, causing her to panic the closer and closer I get that her hand eventually starts trembling.

"Lang, I beg you please don't make me do this... I, I..." Before she can say another word, I've stood in front of her and pressed the muzzle of her gun against my chest. This terrifies her to no end. "A-are you out of your mind!? I... I'll shoot right through you!"

I shake my head with both eyes closed. "No, you won't..."

"I'm a spy! I live to kill and for that purpose alone... Never do I give a second thought about taking another's life!" She emphasizes, yet her voice and face expression betray her.

Seeing as the person I deeply care about is at her breaking point, I can't help but lower my head while clasping both hands together in front of my chest. "Then why do you hesitate?" I ask.

"Me? Hesitate!?"

"You may not want to admit it, but you and I share a much deeper, meaningful bond than you led yourself to believe. We are comrades, you and I..."

"... Lies." Her eyes glare wide in disbelief. "ALL LIES!" The moment she pulls the trigger, just in time, I knock her gun spinning away into the air before hitting a vital spot on her neck, knocking her unconsious as she slowly falls into my arms. "You truly are... an idiot... you know that?" was her last words.

I sigh before tossing her unconscious body over my shoulder. "Sorry, that's just how I am."

Thus the longest trip of my life begins.

* * *

 **March 15, 3:00 AM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Cell Hallway**

* * *

Believe me, my friend, nothing good ever comes from working overtime past midnight especially when you're a cop like me. Here I am barely able to keep my eyes open, searching for the cell where they are keeping my former subordinate. *Yawn* I crack my weary neck. Until, a familiar sound of a giggle catches my attention.

"Well, well, if it isn't just the man I wanted to see."

Heeding not her sarcastic tone, I tilt my head and gesture to the guard standing beside her cell. "Officer, if you'd please."

"Sir, right away, sir!" He immediately salutes, unlocks the cell door with his keys, and leaves. Shih-na surprisingly only remains sitted on her bed even as I step inside and close the door behind me. Her scowl however grows stronger and stronger the closer I approach.

"How are you holding up?" I ask sitting next to her, but she looks away.

"Huh. What do you care...?"

It is by then I notice her shivering. Sure, even with my jacket on, the night chilly air blowing in through the iron bars window on the wall is more than uncomfortable, so I take off my jacket and put it on her despite her disapproval. "There, all better now."

"..."

"Anyway, I've come to tell you about Alba's arrest. That should prove you innocent for the murder of Manny Coachen, easing the guilty verdict sentence you'll receive in tommorow's court."

"..."

"Shih-na... please talk to me."

She finally turns her head around at me, boring her fierce, red eyes into my mine "I'm not Shih-na. Stop calling me by that name."

"I'll call you whatever I want unless you're willing to tell me your real name, that is." Little did I know those were words I would soon regret, for one look at her frown makes me feel like the guiltiest man on Earth. "You don't even know your own name, do you?" I scratch the back of my head. "Err... if it makes you feel any better, you are and forever will be Shih-na to me."

She scoffs, "Name is but an alias and nothing more."

"Now, now, you can't say that after spending these past seven years with me. I mean, just look at me." I fake a laughter, heaving my shoulders up and down while exposing the sharp canines of my fangs. "They don't call me 'wolf' for nothing."

"Pfft... Pftt... Pftt... ahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha! How can you say that with such straight face!? Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Her out of this world laughter attracts everyone's attention around us like magnet, which leaves me with no choice but to cover her mouth with my hand. Having composed herself, Shih-na raises a curious eyebrow at me. "I don't get it. What are you still doing here trying to cheer me up now that I am no longer your subordinate?"

I clasp my hands together yet again and bow. "Lang Zi says: the pack that runs together, stays together. That means no matter how far away you've strayed from us, it is only right that I as the leader of the pack should never give up on you."

"Tch, what nuisance..."

"That's just how I am." Apparently, the subject at hand has brought attention to my bullet wound as Shih-na stares at the bandages wrapped around my right leg.

"Your leg... does it still hurt?"

"Hah! Well what do you know. You're actually concerned about me."

"Forget I asked!"

Smirking at the slight blush around her cheeks costs me a death stare followed by an elbow to the chest. The next minute of awkward silence, however, another yawn soon escapes me, and that's when I realize Shih-na too must be desperately needing some sleep as much as I do, so I pat her on the shoulder before getting up on my feet and leave.

"Shifu, wait!"

I look back cocking an eyebrow. "Shifu?"

"I-I mean 'Lang'. It's... it's a habit, alright!?"

"Whoa, there. No need to get so upset." I chuckle. "So what is it? If it's my leg you're concerned of, you should know that I'm stronger than just your ordinary man."

"I don't care about your stupid leg. Here, take your filthy jacket back."

"... Nah, keep it. You'll need it more than I do." I walk out the cell just like that, digging my left hand inside my pocket on the way before raising the other at her. "I'll stop by tomorrow to pick you up. Goodnight."

"..."

The guard returns to lock the cell, and with that, I can finally return to my hotel and get my long well-deserved rest.

* * *

 **March 16, 7:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 1**

* * *

The judge strikes his gavel.

"This court finds the defendant, Ms. Shih-na, GUILTY." Much to my annoyance, I can hear the audience booing loud at Shih-na from outside the courtroom, so loud that I can't make out what sentence the judge is passing. "The court is now adjourned."

The court baliff escorts Shih-na out of the courtroom then ruthlessly shoves her to me. "Here's your criminal." he scoffs and leaves.

"Grr!" By now I would expect Shih-na to push herself off me, but no... she's instead clinging on to me as if her life depends on it. How unusual. This isn't like her at all. "Hey. You hurt or anything?"

She only shakes her head.

"Alright, if you say so." I handcuff her to me as to treat her more like a subordinate than a criminal. This of course feels rather awkward.

"..."

"Come. My baby is waiting outside."

Shih-na continues to stay silent along the way outside even as I later get on my motorbike, put on my sun glasses, and start the engine. Not in the slightest is she amused by my baddassery. "Get on. I haven't got all day."

She weakly nods before doing so, clutching on my bare shoulders from behind.

"Hold on tight." I say before stepping on the gas.

The roaring engine mixed with the flutter of Shih-na's jacket fills the silent as we ride through the wind. Ten minutes later, surprisingly, she suddenly wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my back. "Lang," she finally says.

"Hmm?"

"... It's nothing"

I sigh. "You've been acting weird ever since your trial, so why don't you just go ahead and tell me what's troubling you already."

"It's... the sentence." Her whole body trembles like a hunted prey. "They are... they're going to sentence me to death three days from now."

Immediately, I pull over stepping on the break. "Say what!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. This is my first and only Shi-Long Lang x Shih-na fanfiction. I hope you like it and would share with me what you think of this chapter. It would mean the world to me ^_^.**


End file.
